Painted Emotions
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: Yang and Ruby are both surviving after their parents die, with Yang in medical school and working a job they are both living comfortably. But Ruby hasn't recovered, she isn't the same as she used to be. At least until they both get an unexpected visitor that changes how they both see their lives. Modern A/U, rated M for language and dark themes incoming.


_Hey y'all I'm back. So this is another AU modern story for RWBY, and though this story will be continuing, unfortunately I do have bad news._

 _My other stories like Wolf's Shadows, Fostered Sun and Changing Generations will be on Hiatus for the foreseeable future because I had a nasty computer crash and I lost a lot of work. Thankfully I had some documents backed up, like my actual original novel. But my fanfics all suffered. I've spent the last few months trying to get as much as I could from my other computer and it's going really slowly. But with my new computer I had to keep writing so here is some content and for all my Donated Family fans, a bonus chapter will be going up soon._

 _So this story, if you've ever read my story Innocence, is another experimental story. I'm trying some new ways of telling a story, and I would love feedback of what you liked and didn't like. This one is highly experimental so expect some rough patches as I don't have an editor or a beta reader, so if there are grammar and/or other issues you notice, I ask you please forgive them. Any feedback given would be appreciated but I mostly want it on the stories._

 _Thank you all for the continuing support and love, and I hope you enjoy my new story._

 _XXX_

" _What are you supposed to do when all you can remember is that you need to run, but you can't remember what you're running from?_ "

XXX

"Ruby come on, get up!" Yang called up.

"I am up!" she shouted back.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm getting dressed!"

"You're hosting a study session, it's not on a date!" she groaned. "Although with how hard you're crushing on Blake it wouldn't-."

"Shut up!" she shouted back. "She's just a friend!" Ruby stormed down the stairs flustered and trying to fix her hair.

"Sure," Yang dead-panned. "When will they be coming over?"

"Sometime this afternoon, when are you getting out of class?"

"Well my classes end at noon, but I'll be working tonight."

"Again?" Ruby whined. "You worked last night, didn't you?"

"Ruby, it's a job, it's not a volunteer program," Yang said as she finished her coffee. "Besides, it's not like I'm working three jobs. I'm lucky to have it."

"Yeah. It still sucks you work your ass off and you don't make that much."

"We're surviving. Besides when I graduate and get my medical internship with Beacon I'll be making more."

"And working more, and coming home covered in God knows what."

"Hey when I party with Pyrrha I do that." They stood up and Ruby started to clean up from breakfast.

"Yeah but even then, I don't know what or who you're doing-."

"Hey!" Yang shouted suddenly.

"Yang, I'm not stupid!"

"Then you'll keep your mouth shut!" Yang said.

"Whatever." Ruby kept cleaning as Yang packed up.

"Okay now that we've gotten our daily picking out of the way, can I ask you something seriously?"

"That's more on you than me, but go ahead."

"Sarcastic twerp," Yang sighed. "Have you given any thought to what you want to do after school?"

"I've told you a few times I don't know."

"Well then just spitball, something that interests you that you want to try to go into."

"It's not gonna help, I don't know."

"I think you do."

Ruby sighed and crossed her arms. "I would like to be an artist."

Yang smiled. "Great, where do you want to go? There's a great school in Louisiana if you wanted to-."

"Yang I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, I've seen your paintings. You could-."

"Yang, I'm going into computer programming so I can get a job."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"It's what I have to do," she sighed.

"Ruby, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Yang, ever since dad died, you've been busting your butt to support me. I'm not going to sit back and waste that. I'll pull my weight."

"Ruby, you don't need to."

"Yes, I do Yang. I can't just sit around anymore."

Yang sighed and nodded. "How in the world did you become so stubborn?"

"Look who raised me," Ruby said with a smile.

"I'll play along for now, but promise me this. Keep painting, please. Don't give that up."

"Kay, now get to class."

"Be careful, have fun, and if something happens, don't call me, text me first."

"Right you'll be more likely to respond, I know Yang." They hugged and went their separate ways. Ruby had plenty of time to think about her sister's words and what she was asking of her. She set up her easel and her palate again, but like every other time she did she just stared at the blank canvas with a bit of disdain. She hadn't really painted in a long time. It had been years since she'd even tried. Since her mother died three years ago, she didn't bother trying, she hadn't even finished the one she'd started before it happened. Or the monstrosity she tried painting in a moment of sadness. She spent so long staring at the canvas she didn't hear the door open or Blake and Weiss enter the room.

"Ruby?" Blake asked. Ruby shrieked and leapt across the room, nearly tackling her easel in the process as she jumped back up clutching her chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted, panting heavily.

"Ruby we knocked on the door three times," Weiss said.

Ruby didn't say anything but kept panting.

"Were you painting, Ruby?" Blake asked as she picked up the easel.

"No, I was staring at it."

"May I ask why?" Blake asked.

"Because I can't, I can't do it."

Blake and Weiss didn't say anything but nodded. They'd each had their own turn at trying to convince her, so now they just didn't push.

"Where's Yang?"

"She has classes and work tonight, so we're alone today."

"Drat, I had some questions I'd hoped she could answer," Weiss said.

"Any question Yang _can_ answer is one I usually try to avoid," Ruby said.

"No, you dolt, I mean she could give me advice on how to approach medical school," Weiss said.

"You're actually going with being a doctor?" Blake asked. "I thought you didn't want to because of your parents?"

"Well I talked with my sister last night and she gave me a few good points. I was fighting it but honestly if my parents are going to help pay for my college I might as well go for the best I can get. And I already have some experience with nursing so I should have enough to get into Atlas."

"Geez, that place makes my wallet shiver thinking of it," Ruby said.

"Believe me, I know. My parents said they'd help, but I'm still paying for living expenses. Not an easy thing by any stretch."

"What about you Ruby?"

"I talked with Mr. Port and the local community college has a programming degree, it's as good as a bachelor's degree so it'll work."

"Any idea on where you want to work?"

"Not sure, thought about looking for a website developer or a game company, but I'm not sure."

"What does Yang think?"

"She thinks I should be a painter, or do whatever flowery crap I want," Ruby said in a sigh.

"And that's a bad thing?" Blake asked.

"Yes! Duh," Ruby said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let her support me alone anymore."

Blake and Weiss again said nothing, having had this argument before as well.

"So which chapters are we going over?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to go over all the ones for the quiz, but with how often Mr. Oobleck wants to throw in random bonus questions we might just do a skim of-."

There was a loud thud on the door just as Ruby opened her book. The girls looked around nervously for a second or two before staring at the door. They sat in silence watching the door intently until the doorbell rang. Ruby grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly went to open the door.

"H-Hello?" she asked. She looked down at a woman sitting against the porch railing clutching her side. She was homeless by the way she looked, her dark hair matted and covered in knots. Dirt and who knows what else blotched her skin darker than it should have been. And it must have been a while since she had bathed, and as she looked up to Ruby she saw it must have been a long time since she slept. "Hello?" she asked again.

"I m-might need s-," the woman tried to stand but failed and landed against the railing again. "S-some help."

"You need help, with what?"

The woman peeled her hand off of her side and blood dripped heavily onto the porch from her hand, and ran out quickly from her side. She coughed as she did and more blood flew from her mouth and further stained her clothes.

"I think I k-kinda got stabbed," she muttered.

She quickly passed out.

XXX

Yang just finished moving the last of the boxes into the spare closet. "Did you need anything else moved in here, sir?" Yang asked.

"No, you're free to go on your break now," her supervisor went back to his paper work and she peeled her hard hat off and sat down with a sigh. She sipped at her iced tea and pulled her phone out to text Pyrrha. But her phone chirped with a message from her sister.

" _Call now_."

Yang looked at the text with a bit of confusion, usually Ruby just told her what was going on. She dialed the number and listened carefully as the phone rang.

" _YANGTHERESAWEIRDWOMANONOURPORCHANDSHEWASSTABBEDTHERESBLOODEVERYWHEREWEISSWASSICKANDBLAKEPASSEDOUTIHAVENOIDEAWHATTODOPLEASEHELPME!_ "

Yang pulled the phone away and tried to decipher the message. "Ruby, English please!"

" _WOMAN! FRONT PORCH! STABBED! BLOOD EVERWHERE! FRIENDS USELESS! WHAT DO I DO?!_ "

This message didn't make much more sense but she got a little more. "Did you call 911?"

" _YES_!"

"Is she breathing?"

" _I THINK SO_!"

"Ruby stop yelling," Yang said trying to calm her down.

" _I DON'T THINK I CAN_!"

Yang sighed and looked at her watch, she didn't get off work for another three hours.

"Let me call you back okay?"

" _OKAY_!"

Yang sighed and hung up the phone.

"Everything okay, Xiao Long?" her supervisor asked.

"My sister just called me sir," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"If I deciphered the message right, there was a woman stabbed on our front porch and my sister was freaking the hell out."

"I would too, you need to go?"

"Will everything be alright?"

"We've got it covered, head out. I'll clock you out later tonight."

"Thank you sir, seriously thank you."

XXX

Yang jogged into the waiting room and did a quick scan but didn't see anyone she knew.

"Yang?" someone asked. Yang turned and came face to face to Velvet, one of her best friends. "What're ya doin', I thought you worked tonight?"

"I did until my sister called me."

"Wait is she in here?!" Velvet asked.

"No, she said she found a woman who'd been stabbed on our front porch."

"Jeez, let me look where she is." Velvet hopped behind the desk and typed around on the computer. "It says a woman was admitted fifteen minutes ago on the third floor, that might be her."

"Thanks, Vel, talk to you later." Yang made her way up and once the door opened it wasn't hard to find them. Weiss was pacing, Blake was cradling her head and Ruby was staring into the room. "So anyone care to explain what happened?" Yang asked.

"We were studying when the doorbell rang, but when we opened the door she was laying on the porch," Blake explained.

"Who is she?"

"We don't know, she didn't have any ID and we haven't been able to talk to her."

"Well is she okay?"

"The doctors say she's stable, but she lost a lot of blood. She might be in here for a few days," Weiss said.

"But then what?" Ruby asked. The others looked over as she looked into the room. "What happens after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's homeless, what happens when she gets out?"

"The doctors will be able to help her."

Ruby didn't say anything but kept staring into the room. They kept waiting until finally the doctor appeared with good news. Yang knew the doctor as a teacher at her school and the chief of medicine of the hospital.

"Is she okay, Doctor Ozpin?"

"Yes, she's stable and improving, we think she should be able to leave in a day or two. Thank you for your help, Miss Rose."

Ruby nodded but kept staring at the woman.

"That's good, but who is she?"

"Unfortunately that's part of the problem, we've run tests on her blood and we can't find any identification on her from Texas. So she's not registered in any Texas hospital, and with no other identification on her we have no way of telling who she is."

"Well what happened?" Yang asked.

"She told us that it was a mugging gone wrong, the man tried to get money from her but she didn't have anything so he stabbed her and took a ring from her."

"Do we know who he was?"

"No, but we do have police ready to talk to her when she's able," Dr. Ozpin said.

"Okay," Yang sighed and shook her head. "Rubes, we should head home."

"I'll stay."

"Rubes, it's a school night you-."

"Uncle Qrow's on his way, I'll stay 'till he gets here."

Yang sighed and nodded.

"Get a ride from him okay, I'll give rides to the girls."

Ruby nodded and stayed in the room.

"Will she be okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Qrow will take care of her," Yang said. "We should get you guys home."

"Why don't you guys live with Qrow?" Blake asked.

"Because he's too busy, he's nearly always on call with the police department. Not that Ruby didn't try to after what happened, happened."

"How's she doing by the way?" Weiss asked.

"She's fine on the surface, but she's given up doing anything the old Ruby wanted to do."

"Well I know she doesn't paint anymore, but what else has she given up?"

Yang stayed quiet as they got in the car. "Stuff."

Weiss and Blake knew not to ask and simply took the ride.

XXX

Ruby was content in playing on her scroll, letting the little character on the screen jump around as long as she needed. She certainly didn't want to face reality at this point, true she was out of school for a bit but the rest of the world was still there. She sighed and paused her game, looking at the woman who was slowly breathing. She had been bathed before her treatment and now that most of the dirt was gone Ruby could see she was quite beautiful. She was really pale, but that could have been through blood loss, and her hair was a nice dark black, though it was still matted and dirty. Ruby looked as she twitched in her sleep from the dream she was having. She forgot reality again and put herself back into her scroll. She hated to compare but she almost looked like her mother, she could feel tears start to well up and she chocked them back.

Her mother was gone. Nothing would bring her back. But for the time she was gone it was painful. It was three minutes, and three days, and three months, and three years since she'd gotten sick. Time didn't make sense anymore, so she was stuck in this limbo that she felt like she couldn't escape. Even going back to church and youth group didn't help, but it gave her something to look forward to at least. But the weeks kept coming, nothing stopped except her. She was stationary watching the world move around her.

"Who are you?"

Ruby jolted out of her game and looked down at the woman staring at her with big eyes. Her eyes were amber colored, almost like Blake's but brighter, shining against her dark hair and pale skin.

"I-I'm Ruby, y-you were at my house w-when you, um, you-."

"Oh right, I got stabbed."

"Y-yeah."

"Why are you nervous?" she asked.

"Well I'm not really used to people bleeding all over my front porch."

"Hmm," the woman said. She looked back out the front window but narrowed her eyes. "Who were the others?"

"Those were my friends, Weiss and Blake."

"And the blonde one?"

"My big sister Yang."

The woman nodded. "Where am I?"

"Beacon Hospital."

"Where is that?"

"Fort Worth, Texas."

"Hmm, farther than I thought," the woman muttered.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

Ruby blinked in shock for a few moments as the woman's blank expression didn't change.

"What?"

"I don't remember my name," she said simply.

"What do you remember?"

The woman sighed. "I remember waking up, looking at a bunch of trees and this sudden urge to-." She shook her head. "I had an urge to run."

"Run?"

"I woke up and I was scared, I felt such intense fear, but I couldn't remember why. All I knew was I just had to run."

"Run where?"

"If I knew I would tell you, I've been wandering now for a while." The woman's eyes fell, hiding away from Ruby's questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

She turned as Ruby put her scroll away. "Why?"

"Cause."

The woman couldn't help but laugh at her. "I don't have one."

"What's your favorite time of year?"

"Probably Autumn."

"Okay, I'll call you Autumn!"

She nodded. "It's not the worst thing I've been called." She tried to shift her body up but Ruby kept her down.

"What do you need?"

"I need to stretch, my side is really tight."

"That's cause you have stitches there." Ruby glided her hand over her side and began to softly massage at her muscles. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Some guy came up, wanted money. I didn't have any so he stabbed me and took the ring I had."

"What was the ring?"

"I don't know, but I felt it was important so I kept it." Autumn sighed and relaxed a little. "You're pretty good at that, where'd you learn that?"

"My sister, she's in medical school and one of her classmates is going into physical therapy so they swapped tricks."

"Clever."

Ruby plopped back into her seat and Autumn nestled in her bed.

"Why are you still here?" Autumn asked.

"Cause I didn't wanna leave you here alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"Says the woman in the hospital bed."

"Did your sister teach you sarcasm, too?"

"No, that one I picked up on my own."

The door opened and Velvet walked in. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her ears bouncing as she walked. "Good to see ya, Rubes!"

"You too Velvet."

"How're ya feelin'?" she asked Autumn.

"Better, just stiff and tired."

"That's good, we have someone here who'd like ta talk with ya, but he can wait till mornin'."

"I'm conscious and I'm coherent, I think that's all we can ask for."

"I'll send 'im in."

Ruby smiled as Qrow walked in, and Qrow returned the courtesy. "Good evening ma'am, my name is Detective Qrow Branwen."

Autumn nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well."

"That's good." Qrow took a seat and pulled out a clipboard. "I know this might be difficult, but I need you to try to remember who attacked you."

Autumn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Anything you can give me will-."

"He was about twenty-two to twenty-five years old, between 5'7" and 5'10", with neck length silvery hair. He had pale blue eyes with a scar that traveled along his right eyebrow, a mole along his hairline, and he had a chipped incisor. He had a medium to slightly athletic build about him and also carried himself lopsided possibly due to an injury he obtained when he was younger, it could be connected to the limp in his right leg." Autumn nodded and stared at Qrow who just blinked.

"Hmm," Qrow said softly.

"I have a really good memory," she said. "Which is kind of ironic given my present circumstances."

"Well if it helps, I know exactly who you're talking about. We should have him in custody by the time you get out of the hospital."

"I'm glad I could help."

Qrow finished writing his report and had her sign it and date it.

"You ready to go, Rubes?"

"Yeah," Ruby gathered her things and looked back over at Autumn. "I'll be back tomorrow after school okay?"

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

Ruby laughed a little and waved again as they left.

"So what'd you guys talk about?"

"Stuff, she told me she didn't remember her name."

"Really, amnesiac?"

"Apparently, she said she's been wandering for a long time now." Ruby paused and looked back toward her room.

"We'll help her out Rubes, I promise."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna talk to Yang before I leave okay?"

"Okay."

XXX

Autumn watched the traffic in the hospital slow to a crawl until the nurse with the rabbit ears come in.

"Hey, how are ya feelin'?"

"Better now."

"That's good, my shifts about done, is there anything else I can do?"

"Unless you've got a jazz vinyl stashed somewhere, I don't think so."

Velvet paused and thought.

"I'll be right back!" Velvet bounded down the hallway and caught up with Ruby. "Ruby!"

Ruby turned and saw Velvet running toward her. "Is something wrong?!"

"What? Oh no, I just had a question, do you still have that mp3 player with the jazz on it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure," Ruby dug around in her purse and handed it to her. "Battery should be pretty well charged, anything else?"

"Nope, this should be fine!" Velvet ran back and produced the device to Autumn. "Here ya go!"

"Where'd you get this?"

"A friend of mine, she loves jazz!"

Autumn started listening and a smile crept on her face. "She likes good jazz, thank you."

"No problem, have a good night. Sweet dreams."

Autumn's smile faded as she said that. She didn't have good dreams.

XXX

"I'm home, Yang!"

"In the kitchen, Rubes!"

"I brought Qrow too!"

"I don't have any booze on hand, tell him to come back!"

"Funny," Qrow said as Ruby ran upstairs. "Can I talk to you Yang?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec."

Qrow took a seat and looked over at Yang as she brought out the tea.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine, she's healing and she gave me as good a description as I could ask for. But this ain't about her, it's about Ruby."

Yang went pale, "What happened?"

"She was smiling."

Yang waited for the other shoe to drop, but motioned for Qrow to continue.

"I haven't seen her smile like that in years, not since Summer or Tai died for that matter. When I went into the room to question the woman, she was in a full blown conversation."

"That's a little weird, but she has conversations like that with Weiss and Blake."

"But didn't you see it?" Qrow asked. "The was she was practically glowing?"

Yang shook her head. "She looked normal to me."

Qrow nodded and sighed. "She looks exactly like Summer."

"You say that a lot."

"I have to remind myself sometimes," Qrow said again. "Anyway, I'd suggest lookin' into her. She seems much more like Ruby, and less like-." Qrow shook his head. "I'd better go."

"Yeah, see ya Qrow, be safe." The house quieted down after that which left Yang to wonder. Her supervisor had already texted her saying that he clocked her out and now she just had time to think. At least she did until Ruby crashed down the stairs and laid at the bottom. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Ruby whined out.

"What the hell, Ruby?!"

"I fell," she whimpered.

"I noticed."

XXX

"Ms. Rose!" Mr. Oobleck shouted suddenly, causing Ruby to leap away from him with a shriek.

"Y-yes, Mr. Oobleck?" she asked, clutching her chest.

"Where did you get that bruise?" he asked softly, pointing to the large blue mark on her forehead.

"Uh, I fell down my stairs."

Weiss motioned for her to continue.

"A-again," she said, rather crestfallen.

Mr. Oobleck nodded. "Were it anyone else Ms. Rose, I would assume that to be a rather ill conceived cover up."

"Anyway I can still convince you of that?"

"Not since I watched you trip over nothing in my class and skid a miraculous ten feet to the front of my classroom."

Weiss sighed and shook her head as Ruby looked down in shame.

"Ms. Rose, you have an astounding artistic talent, please be more careful."

"Okay," she muttered. Class went on as usual, even with the quiz. Weiss blew through it and tried to pass it off like she struggled, Blake did that too but was way more convincing, and Ruby actually did struggle, but not for the usual reasons. She kept flashing her mind back to Autumn and some of the things they talked about. Even after turning her test in to Mr. Oobleck she kept thinking. What would that be like, to be her age and remember nothing?

Ruby packed her belongings and turned to leave.

"Ms. Rose?"

Ruby looked back and watched Mr. Oobleck wave her back.

"Oh, crapbaskets."

Ruby walked up nervously and waited for Mr. Oobleck to give her the bad news.

"You are an incredibly intelligent young woman, Ms. Rose."

"Okay?"

"That being said, you do struggle with taking tests. Mostly because the information I require you to remember isn't what shows up the most."

"Okay?"

"So I fully expected you to struggle with this test because based on prior evidence you've shown me, it was a sound conclusion."

"Okay?"

"So how did you achieve a perfect score?"

"Say what now?"

Mr. Oobleck showed her the key to the quiz and her copy. And they matched perfectly.

"Ms. Rose, you are the only one who got a perfect score. I'm not upset, nor am I accusing you of cheating, but I'm rather curious."

"Well, I uh, studied yesterday?"

"Was there anything else you did yesterday?"

"Well, I was in the hospital, but for someone else not for me."

"Well I'd like to work with you closer Ms. Rose, if that's okay."

"Uh, maybe. I kinda wait for my sister most days and I'll be back at the hospital tonight."

"That's fine, let me know what days work for you, I'd like to begin working with you."

"Um, out of curiosity, why?"

"Because you've grown, Ms. Rose."

"Grown?"

"I've talked with other teachers you have, and your grades are improving, but for some reason you refuse to see it."

"I don't follow."

"Well I have an appointment to keep, but I want to keep discussing this with you. So at your earliest convenience I'd like to meet again."

"Okay."

Ruby gathered her belongings and walked out the door, still lost in thought, until she met the wide gazes of Blake and Weiss.

"Well?!" Weiss asked.

"U-um-."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"I, uh, got my grade."

Blake grimaced in worry, but Weiss sighed.

"We might need to change how we study, if this continues I can't foresee-."

"I got a perfect score," Ruby said quietly.

Once again their eyes were wide and both were speechless.

"No I'm on your side here, I'm just as confused."

"Congratulations, Ruby!" Weiss said happily.

"Yeah, but Mr. Oobleck wants to talk to me later."

"About what?"

"My grades, but I can't tonight."

"Why not?"

"I'm going back to the hospital, to talk to Autumn."

"Is that her name?"

"It is now, she didn't remember her name."

"What did she remember?"

"Not much," Ruby said. "Can you give me a ride there?"

"Is Yang okay with that?"

"She's working tonight, so she won't be home anyway."

"Okay, hop in."

XXX

"Hey-o!" Ruby said as she walked in, dumping her bag off to the side and taking her seat from the night before. Weiss and Blake both were shocked at the level of comfort she showed but accepted it.

"Good afternoon," Autumn said, waving at the others as well.

"So, this is Weiss and this is Blake."

"Nice to meet you," Blake said.

"Are you feeling better?" Weiss asked.

"Much better," Autumn said. "Thank you all for helping me."

"We're just glad your better."

"Yeah, and this time Blake didn't pass out," Ruby said with a laugh.

Blake stared at Ruby in an un-amused glare. "I don't like blood."

"Sorry about that," Autumn said in a laugh.

"We'd better go, but it was nice to meet you Autumn."

"You as well."

Ruby said goodbye to her friends and helped out with Autumn however she could.

"Oh, I forgot!" Ruby dove and dug around in her bag as Autumn watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but Ruby re-emerged from her bag holding a spray bottle and a hair brush. Autumn raised her eyebrow in scrutiny. "Why?"

"Cause that looks painful and I want to help."

Autumn shrugged.

"Okay, lean forward."

Autumn sat up as Ruby sat beside her. Autumn plugged the headphones she'd been given last night and began listening.

"Oh that's what it was for?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"Velvet asked for my painting mp3 player."

"This is yours?"

"Yep, it's what I used to paint to. But now I just put it in when I need to concentrate on something."

"Well then I apologize."

"For?" Ruby began brushing out the tangles in her hair and letting the longer hair sit naturally straight.

"I didn't see you as an Ella Fitzgerald fan."

Ruby laughed. "Are you kidding? Ella's the best!"

Autumn smiled. "I thought you'd be chasing pop stars."

"Well I like talent in my music." Ruby set the brush down and turned her scroll into a music player for them. It was letting the soft flowing jazz seep into the room, and giving them a calmer atmosphere. "And I like talented singers."

Autumn laughed heavily. "You said you paint?"

"I used to, I don't much anymore. Every time I try I just end up staring at my canvas."

"That's sad."

"Well, maybe I'll start again, but I don't have much ambition to anymore."

"Why not?"

Ruby sighed. "Yang and I have lost a lot of people in the last few years."

Autumn grew quiet.

"My mom always supported my painting, and when she died I just didn't want to do it anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Every time I think I'm over it, and ready to move on, something pulls me back. A happy memory, a dream, some wayward comment about something motherly, and all I can think of is that my mother is-." Ruby paused. "Sorry didn't mean to go down that road."

"I know how you feel though," Autumn said.

"Really?"

"When I was wandering, I saw a mother and a child playing at a park and the only thought that came to me was: why couldn't mine do that?"

"What else did you remember?"

"Nothing else, but all I could feel were these crushing thoughts of regret, of missed opportunity. It's sort of frustrating to feel emotions and not remember why you feel them."

"I wish I could say I understand," Ruby said as she got a particularly troublesome knot out.

"I hope you never do."

"While we're on this subject can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital? Why did you come to my house?"

Autumn shifted uncomfortably, and sighed. Ruby finished brushing and sat to her side but Autumn was hiding away again.

"Y-you don't have to answer but-!"

"I was afraid to." Autumn was very quiet, and she didn't want to make eye contact with Ruby. "I thought about it, I wanted to get help, but I was afraid to go back."

"Go back where?"

"I don't like hospitals," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I can't remember any reason to be afraid but-." Autumn took a deep breath. "Even sitting here, listening to the ambient sounds, I'm afraid. And I don't know why I'm afraid."

Ruby held her hand tightly, an act which shocked Autumn but she appreciated it.

"Did you remember anything else, when you woke up?"

Autumn shook her head. "I only remember running."

"I'm here for you, if you need me."

Autumn did look over at Ruby after that and saw the truth in her eyes. "Thank you."

They talked for a little bit more before another knock on the door came.

"Hey, Rubes."

"Hi uncle Qrow!"

"So I got some news for you ma'am," he said as he pulled out a small golden ring.

"You found it?" Autumn asked with a smile.

"Not only the ring, but we found him. That description you gave was more than we could've asked for. Thank you again for your help."

Autumn took the ring and put it on her right middle finger, admiring it with a small smile.

"Thank you for finding it."

"What is it, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not sure, but I found it when I woke up, and it felt important."

"That leads me to my next concern, we're more than happy to help you heal, but where will you go after you're done?"

Autumn shrugged. "I'll probably wander some more, avoid the alleys again."

"That is your choice, but it might be wiser to try to find a shelter where you can stay until-."

Autumn shook her head again, harder this time and Ruby could see her tense in worry. "I'll just keep moving, I-."

"She can stay with us!" Ruby said suddenly.

Qrow and Autumn whipped their heads toward Ruby who had stood up now.

"Uh, that's generous Ruby but-."

"We have the room, she can stay at our place."

"That's not my concern," he said as he stood. "Can we talk outside?"

XXX

Yang watched as the elevator door opened and he saw Ruby and Qrow in a heated discussion. And when she saw Qrow put his hands over his face, she was tempted to just walk away and pretend she wasn't there. When Qrow did that, he usually was out of logic and Ruby was still standing strong.

"Yang, help me with this!" Ruby and Qrow called out to her and it was all she could do not to leave at that point.

"What now?" she asked.

"I had brought up the question to miss, uh-."

"I've been calling her Autumn."

"Okay, I asked Miss Autumn about her plans after she's done healing. And the question turned awkward because Miss Autumn wanted to keep wandering. And-."

"She can stay with us!" Ruby proclaimed again.

"Ruby," Yang said softly. "Why?"

"We have the room, she can stay in the guest room."

"Ruby, that's not the problem. Remember when I said we were surviving?"

"Yeah."

"That's because it's two of us, we can't stretch that to three."

"I tried telling her that, and I can arrange for you guys to get some funding, but it won't be much. Not nearly enough for all three of you."

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford it."

"Then I'll pull some money from what my mom left me."

Yang went wide eyed and Qrow nearly stopped breathing.

"Ruby," Yang said quietly.

"Let's go to the bank now, we can-."

"Ruby," Yang said as she sat Ruby down. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Yang I-."

Yang held her finger out as she tried to think. "I'm not going to tell you no, but I'm not going to do it for you. Not this time."

Ruby nodded.

"Then you can go to the bank tomorrow, and you can wire it to my account. I'll give you the information and you can do it."

"Good, when is she getting out?"

"The doctor said in probably a day or two."

"Good, I'll go tell Autumn."

Yang sighed and Qrow was right next to her.

"Summer would've pulled the same damn stunt."

"Yeah."

Qrow shook his head and sighed. "How much of the money has she used."

"Not a fucking penny."

"Yang," Qrow muttered. "Not here."

"She doesn't touch it, anything that happened after Summer died, she hasn't even acknowledged. She didn't even tell me she had it until last year when I got in that car wreck."

"What's goin' on with her?"

"I have no idea."

"I just hope she knows what she's doing."

XXX

 _Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like it. I have big plans for this story and I hope I can get it out quickly so I can work on my old stuff. I'll update when I can and I thank you all for your patience and support._

 _Thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time._


End file.
